Something About You
by PoeticProphet
Summary: Shiznat fanfic. Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship as it develops over time.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes were filled with tears as she grasped onto the edge of my jacket in heartbroken desperation. Her face a mask of utter despair mingled with rejection as I continued to only gaze down at her in broken silence. I couldn't bear to see her cry so openly and terribly - the usually composed student body president, now reduced to a sobbing heap on my lap. As each one of her tears wetted my thighs, I wished I was anywhere else but here. My heart thumped with sadness as it beat erratically against my chest. My ears were filled with the sound of her sobs as she continued to clutch fiercely onto me - afraid if she let me go, I might not ever return to her.

"Why don't you love me Natsuki?" Shizuru's pained voice questioned me again. I stared deep into her beautifully, bizarre, burgundy eyes and remained silent - unsure of what words to say to appease the situation. Her hands trembled as she realized I would not answer her and her eyes refilled themselves with a new onslaught of fresh tears.

Shizuru laid her head against my chest and closed her eyes as tears fell from them and wet my skin as if to baptize me with her love and sorrow. She was listening to the rhythmic beating of my heart and gingerly placed a hand on top of it. She traced my exposed skin in a circle with her slender finger and kissed the middle of the imaginary circle she drew.

I only watched her strange actions - afraid to move or push her away. "I wish I could place a kiss on your heart," Shizuru whispered. "But I guess this is as close I will ever get to it," she said sadly, and then resumed to listen to its steady beat.

I found Shizuru strangely fascinating in the unpredictability of her actions and the form she chose to express herself - It was one of the things I loved about her, but it also frightened me. Her love - no, her obsession - for me was something I never understood. She had everything a woman would ever want, status, beauty, and adoration. For her to love somebody like me when she could have anybody she wanted, made no sense to me. I am nothing but a loner, a misfit amongst society, what is it about me that has spurred Shizuru to adore me so much?

Shizuru's eyes remained shut as I pondered over her love for me in silence. She was breathing calmly now as she listened to the beating of my chest with a slight smile on her face. I wondered if she had fallen asleep. She then slid her head down to my lap and laid her head there and sighed sadly.

"Please, Natsuki," she said in a low whisper. "Tell me what I must do to make you love me?" she pleaded like a child and kissed the top of my knee.

I trembled from her affection and warm touches - sensations so foreign to me, I was terrified of the warmth spreading through my body. I backed away a bit and looked down at the spot where she kissed me. Her warm and soft lips left a tingling sensation on my skin and I placed a palm on top of my knee as if to capture the feeling.

Shizuru sat across from me on the floor with pleading eyes. Her golden brown hair cascaded over her face when she looked down in shame from my continuous rejection towards her attempts.

A tear fell from her face and plopped to the floor onto the mat we both sat upon and I stared at the drop of water in an almost hypnotized stupor. I didn't know what was wrong with me and why I was so unable to be loved and to love back.

Shizuru's lone tear then turned into a sob as she crawled on her hands and knees closer to me. She looked so utterly broken as I thought about what I had done to reduce such a powerful figure into a woman groveling for my love. I was astounded with my unknowing power I had over her as Shizuru then embraced me tightly. "Natsuki," she choked through her sobs. "I love you even if you don't love me back. I always will. No matter what."

My heart felt like it stopped as I listened to her confession - feeling as if the ice that had formed around it for so many terrible years had cracked from this woman's undying love for me. My arms hesitantly moved to return her hug, hovering near her body, nearly touching her body, but too afraid to do so.

Shizuru's arms trembled as she held on to me as if her life depended on it - maybe it did. My mind whirled from the sensations of another human's touch and the intoxicating scent wafting around my head. Her smell, so fresh and clean, lulled me into a sense of security and comfort. I nearly returned her hug from this overwhelming bombardment of my senses, but something in my mind refused my body to budge any further. My arms remained still by my sides as I only stayed motionless.

Shizuru held onto me for what felt like hours as our bodies reveled in the biological comfort of companionship and the human need for it. Shizuru's hair tickled the sides of my face as she nuzzled her lips against my neck to plant small kisses on the skin of my throat. She was tender and loving like the mother I have never had for so long. As she placed kisses on my neck, my arms reached out towards her waist to hold onto her sides. Shizuru stopped kissing me - shocked at me reciprocating her affection.

I heard her sigh happily and moved to kiss my cheek. I blushed obviously and she giggled at the sight. I blushed even harder at her relentless teasing. When I looked into her eyes, I saw the brightest glint of joy reflected in them. My heart stopped at the sight - never had I seen somebody so happy.

Shizuru moved in close until our lips nearly touched and my breath caught in my throat. I felt her hot breath teasing my lips with a warmth that spread through my entire body. Her lips nearly touched mine and I felt the softness of them grazing lightly against my mouth. She hesitated and gazed into my eyes to ask me for confirmation. My eyes reflected the insecurity and anxiety I felt deep inside and kept hidden for so many years. My heart begged for her to kiss me - to revive me from the comatose state I've been trapped in, suffocating and dying in an imprisonment of loneliness. My mind still refused to tear down the wall I've put up as a defense to protect the fragile heart that was now begging for her love.

I found myself crying silently as tears cascaded down my cheeks. Shizuru's eyes lit up with surprise at the sight of my tears. I touched the tears and wetted my palms in the process. I couldn't remember the last time I cried.

Shizuru took my hand and wiped away the tears on my palm with her own. She then kissed each one of the fallen tears on my face away with her lips. She alleviated the hurt I felt so deep inside as she kissed each tear away like a mother consoling her child. My mother, I missed her so terribly. But Shizuru was not my mother, she was a stranger who loved me deeply for a reason I could not come up with.

I grasped the sides of Shizuru's face to stop her and she stared back at me in anticipation. I felt her body tremble slightly at my bold touch. I looked at the face of the girl who would not cease in her love for me and felt an adoration for her begin to stir in the depths of my heart. I was starting to fall in love with her, and for the first time, I was not afraid of this new feeling.

I moved in to press my lips to hers and I could feel Shizuru freeze from my kiss. After a few moments, she returned my kiss with a fiery passion. I toppled backwards from the force of her eagerness. My back hit the mat with a thud, knocking the wind out of me.

I gasped and Shizuru was too delirious from the kiss to show any signs of stopping. I found my head being pushed backwards to the ground from the force of her kiss. I was no longer in control of the kiss as Shizuru laid on top of me - kissing me hungrily and melding her body against mine. I felt her ample breasts press against my own and felt the warmth heat my entire body. My head was becoming dizzy as Shizuru continued to explore my mouth. She was moving too fast. Everything was all too new for my mind and body to take, so I shoved her firmly away with my hand.

Our lips broke apart and I was faced with Shizuru's hurt and confused eyes staring back down at me. "I-I'm not ready," I mumbled and looked away from her doe eyes.

Shizuru touched my face and cupped my cheek. I looked back at her and saw a faint smile on her face. "I will wait for Natsuki to be ready for as long as she likes," she said and kissed my forehead.

I blushed from her surprising understanding. She wrapped her arms around me and cradled me closely to her. The rest of the night, we laid in each other's arms, simply enjoying each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke from the first break of sunlight streaming through the blinds of my dormitory and rubbed lazily at my sleepy eyes. For the first time in a long while, I awoke with my body feeling warm and relaxed. It took a couple of moments to get my bearings on what had happened last night. I then remembered the revelation I had after Shizuru confessed her love for me, as I too, embraced the idea of being in love and loved in return. I felt a hand laying firmly on my waist - its fingers curled tightly on my sweater. I rolled over to see Shizuru still sleeping soundly beside me with a small smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. I wasn't used to waking up with somebody by my side, but regardless of this new experience, I couldn't help but think she looked absolutely lovely. My eyes softened at the precious sight of her face, and I found myself unconsciously reaching a hand out to touch her.

My hand nearly grazed her soft cheek when I suddenly halted, and realized I still found it difficult to be so openly affectionate. My actions, always so clumsy and awkward, almost never came out the way I pictured them in my head. I resorted to simply gazing at her sleep, and wondered if she was dreaming - happily lost in her own world.

Her golden hair shone brilliantly from the touch of the sun's warm rays and I inched in closer towards her, careful not to wake her. I was drawn to her radiant aura which seemed to shine brighter than the rising sun. I took a strand from her golden locks and twirled it loosely around my finger and examined its silky texture upon my hand. My eyes glazed over as I thought of the first time I laid my eyes on her. She always had a smile on her face and was always so kind to me. I never dreamed she would have ever come to love me so much.

The sheets beneath my skin felt so deliciously warm from the heat emanating from both of our bodies and caused my eyelids to become heavy with sleep once more. I shut them for what I thought were only a few seconds, but I had fallen asleep without realizing it. A gentle caress on my cheek brought me out of my slumber and I fluttered my eyes open to a vision of Shizuru smiling warmly down at me. I stared, fixated at her beautiful face and felt myself unable to breathe momentarily. She had made me breathless - a cliché I had always thought was a lie. She leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips to greet me good morning. I only laid there not saying a word. My mind couldn't process such affections quick enough to respond like a normal person.

I felt the a tension begin to form around the two of us as Shizuru's smile turned into a slight frown when she realized I would not say or do anything back. Taking my silence as a sign of disinterest, I saw the doubt begin to cloud Shizuru's eyes, and the sadness reflected in them were similar to what they looked like the night before. I couldn't bear to see Shizuru in such a state ever again, so I wrapped my arms around her neck to pull her down for another kiss. I kissed her lips shakily - not nearly as confidently as she had done for me. Afterwards, I realized how pathetic my kiss was and I looked away, embarrassed - unable to look at her reaction.

To my surprise, she urged me to face her with a firm gesture of her hand on my chin. My eyes wavered to the side at first and then back up at her face. Shizuru was smiled down at me with the same soft, kind eyes I remembered becoming entranced with the first moment we met. My heart felt heavy with guilt as I looked into those gentle eyes which seemed incapable to harbor any hate towards me - I felt I didn't deserve such understanding sympathy. I parted my mouth open to say something, but Shizuru placed a finger upon my lips to stop me. An annoying blush couldn't help but creep from my chest and up to my cheeks as she gazed into my eyes intensely as if trying to read my innermost thoughts.

Another small smile then danced on her lips as she giggled at my blushing cheeks. She pinched them both as if I was a child. "Natsuki is just too cute!" She sang out as I felt myself almost die from embarrassment. I pouted and turned away from her. This only fueled the fire for Shizuru's relentless teasing at my expense. "Aw, did I embarrass Natuski?" she asked in a baby-like voice. My face remained turned to the side as I kept silent. Shizuru mockingly sighed and leaned down to place her chin in between the valley of my breasts. I flinched at the unexpected move and stuttered out, "Sh-shizuru!"

Shizuru grinned deviously and moved upwards to my neck. "Because if I did make Natsuki embarrassed, I'm so very sorry," she said seductively and began planting kisses on my neck all the way down to my collarbone. A surprised yelp came from my mouth as my body was unprepared for Shizuru's attack. She was now licking and biting the sensitive skin, giving me a deep hickey in the process. My eyes were shut tight as she continued to tease me with her tongue and unbelievably hot mouth. I grasped onto her shoulders and found my body rising up into her as she roved the entire length of my body with her hands.

Shizuru was gentle, but yet bold in her actions as I then felt her fingers slide down to unbutton my jeans. My eyes shot back open and I quickly slid up from under her and pulled my knees towards my body in one swift motion. Shizuru hadn't expected me to move so suddenly and she fell upon the now empty spot where my body had laid. I stared silently down at her from the head of the bed - hugging my knees like a pathetic little child. I did not know what had come over me, but my body refused to succumb to the love Shizuru was trying to impart on me.

Shizuru propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me hurt and bewildered at first, but then her eyes softened as she saw the pain I felt etched on my face. I looked down and away at her, wanting to cry at my strange behavior because I myself couldn't understand it. I thought to myself that I was a freak, a pathetic excuse for a human being who could not even show the simplest forms of affection to somebody who deserved it the most. I buried my head into my arms and wished I was somebody, anybody, else but myself. The despair I've tried so hard to keep locked away for so long, had rose up from deep within me and festered around my chest like a cancer - constricting my heart with the pain of so many tortured years of isolation and loneliness.

I wanted to say these things aloud to Shizuru - to give her a better understanding of why I was so incapable of the most basic human responses, but I was too weak, too shy, to ever wear my heart on my sleeve so boldly. My face remained buried in my arms like the coward I truly was and I cried. I cried at the shame and the anger at the person I had become. I cried because I missed my mother. But deep down, I knew I was crying to be loved.

Shizuru's steady arms wrapped around me like a safe cocoon - my sanctuary in a world I could not understand and cope with how terribly cruel it can be. "I'm sorry," Shizuru whispered. "I didn't mean to go so fast again," she said regretfully, and I only felt even more like dirt at making her feel that way for my own messed up reasons.

But I found in her arms, the pain didn't feel so bad. My heart didn't hurt as much when she was there, holding me and loving me for all the flaws and imperfections that marred my entire being. Because of her, reality didn't seem so ugly and frightening, and at it was at that moment, I whispered, "I love you, Shizuru." I meant it, entirely with all of my heart and all of my soul.

I heard her heart beat faster at my confession and she held onto my quivering body tighter. I feared, she thought I was only saying this to her to make her feel better, but she then laughed softy - happily, and kissed the top of my head. She told me, "I've always loved you Natsuki, and _nothing _will ever change my love for you."

I hugged her body and buried my face against her chest, inhaling her unique scent that I knew only existed on her. I then did the same thing Shizuru had done to me the night she professed her love - I pressed my ear against her chest to listen to her heart. It was still beating fast, but yet it was a strong and rhythmic beat that appeared to speak in its own language. Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, went the sound of Shizuru's heart, and I smiled at the comfort it gave me knowing that my heart was beating along with hers in a unison of reciprocated love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Looking into her eyes, I saw the glint of the beginning of our future. The future both frightened and excited me all at once because of the uncertain path that had been paved for me to follow. I wasn't sure if our relationship would be able to stand the test of time and the possible trials and tribulations that may come our way. The only thing I could have faith in is the love I was feeling for her at the very moment.

Shizuru fumbled with the chocolate cake set in front of us until she nabbed a generous piece on her fork. It was our very first date together and I had never been so nervous in my whole life. I bounced my leg up and down under the table due to my jarring nerves and looked anxiously at Shizuru sitting across from me. She pushed the fork with the bit of chocolate cake on it towards my mouth and said, "Open wide, Natsuki."

I stared dumbly at the cake piece as she waited for me to do as she had said. I could feel my face becoming hot again, but I forced myself to oblige to Shizuru's command, no matter how silly I thought I looked. I enclosed my mouth around the fork and took the cake in my mouth. Shizuru smiled and stared at me chew on the cake slowly. By this time, I knew I had a full-on blush on my cheeks, but I pushed through and did it just to see Shizuru smile. "You want some more?" Shizuru asked me, but I simply nodded my head no and looked down at the crumbling cake slice. Shizuru laughed softly and said something along the lines of how cute I look when I eat, but I was too busy thinking of what my next move will be to listen to her properly. I needed much more practice with dating I concluded.

I didn't know what the right thing to say or do was as the date went from the restaurant to a stroll around the park. It was getting dark and Shizuru walked beside me with her arm locked around mine. We didn't speak much and from time to time Shizuru would sigh happily and lay her head on my shoulder as we walked around the river. I felt as if I needed to say or do something romantic like the scenes I've watched in romance movies and read in novels. I was failing to be the "prince" or the "knight in shining armor" that every girl swoons over. I felt inadequate as my silence appeared to deafen the ambience of the night's cacophony of chirping crickets and the soft splashes of the river against stone.

Shizuru didn't seem to mind the silence amongst us, but I felt pressured to sweep her off her feet like the dreamy princes or heroes in the movies we have watched as we were growing up. But I was definitely no prince, I was merely Natsuki, a self-conscious and awkward girl. Shizuru clung onto my arm and I looked down to see her smiling contently, and it somewhat eased the anxiety that was building up inside me. She appeared to not care about my inability to show her the love I felt for her inside, but I couldn't help but feel awful that I couldn't.

"Shizuru," I whispered to her as we stopped under one of the streetlights. It was getting chilly as the night went on and I felt her shiver close to my body. I took the scarf hanging around my neck and wrapped it around her carefully to ensure she stayed warm. Shizuru's eyes lit up in surprise as she stared at me arrange the scarf around her throat. I didn't look directly in her eyes as I preoccupied myself with the scarf, but there was no mistaking the disbelief shining in them at my unexpected gesture of care.

"Don't want you getting sick," I mumbled quickly and fumbled with the zipper of my jacket. Shizuru then kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you, Natsuki." I ran a hand through my hair nervously and mumbled, "No problem," as we walked back to Shizuru's home.

Her house was as elegant and beautiful as she was with its lavishly furnished rooms and gold and marble trimmings donning the entirety of the house. I was in awe at how gorgeous every little detail of the house was and was afraid to tarnish the floors with my shoes, but Shizuru had tugged my arm along too eagerly for me to take them off in time. She dragged me to her balcony outside her room to look at the stars that seemed to overhang only inches above our heads. My eyes stared fixated at the beautiful and mysterious glow emitting from the shining stars floating in the night sky as Shizuru took my hand and squeezed it lovingly. I looked over at her gleaming, wondrous eyes and felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She took a step closer to me and kissed me lightly once on the lips. She placed her warm hand on my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss, and I felt my heart swell at her touch and a burning sensation lit up every one of my nerves afire.

I didn't want this moment to end, but we parted eventually to catch our breath. Shizuru's eyes were glazed over as she pressed her forehead against mine and nuzzled her nose playfully with my own, sighing blissfully as she did so. After some time stargazing, we walked back to her room and laid on her bed, but neither of us could fall asleep. I laid on my back and stared lost in thought at the canopy hanging over her large bed. Shizuru's hand was wrapped around my waist with her face nuzzled into my neck. Her eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't asleep yet. The sleepy glow of the moonlight illuminated certain spots in her room. My eyes caught sight of a row of movies on a shelf containing all the princes that outshined me with their outwardly display of everlasting devotion to their individual princesses. The childhood movies that put my own romantic experiences to shame - Shizuru had all of them on her shelf in a neat row that seemed to mock me from across the darkness of the room.

My eyes scanned each movie as I remembered the fairytale romances I could never be able to make come true for Shizuru. Did Shizuru grow up wishing a prince like the one in the movies would someday come and save her? I then thought to my own pathetic attempts at showing how much I cared for her and cringed at how terrible I was at displaying my love. Was I anything like the prince Shizuru dreamed she would one day meet?

I then heard my own voice break the silence in the room with a question that couldn't be contained in me any longer. It bubbled up from the deepest depths of my insecurities like an explosion. "Am I anything like the prince you've always dreamed of?" Shizuru's eyes opened at my question and she looked at me puzzled. I tried my best to keep from crying as I awaited for her answer. Shizuru whispered into my ear her response. "Natsuki is my dream come true…and more."

I turned my gaze from her canopy to her eyes and saw sincerity reflected in them. I hated being so weak and insecure around her, and wished I could be stronger for the both of us.

Shizuru interlaced her fingers in between mine and said, "Please, don't ever compare yourself to those fictional princes, Natsuki," she whispered. "The person I'm holding right now is a diamond in the rough - a living, breathing, dream come true to me," she finished and kissed me gently in the dark.

She wiped the tears from my face and I hugged her close to my body. "Are you my soul mate?" I asked aloud like a child wishing for something to be granted. Shizuru planted a kiss on top of my head and smoothed my hair with her hand. "I truly believe you're mine," was all she said, and all I needed to hear.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," I said honestly and kissed her cheek for the first time. As soon as I pressed my lips on her soft cheek, she blushed lightly. I had never seen Shizuru blush so openly and it was at that moment when I became addicted to seeing the more vulnerable side of her. I yearned to see her blush some more, so I then kissed her forehead and just as I predicted, she blushed even deeper. I kissed her lips and she whimpered adorably from my initiative. I held her tightly in my arms as if I was afraid to lose her suddenly. Shizuru was the best thing to ever happen to me, and I don't know what I would do if I were to ever lose her. When Shizuru fell asleep beside me, I prayed to the night sky for Shizuru to always be by my side, and thanked whatever higher deity that was out there for bringing Shizuru into my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Safe and loved in her arms - Shizuru…my Shizuru. I couldn't think of a better place to be. I secretly blushed as I thought about how deeply I found myself falling in love with her. I never imagined I would find somebody to love me completely, flaws and all. I reached a hand out to touch her - the special girl who changed my life with her existence. I was afraid that she was only a hallucination of my mind. "Shizuru," I whispered softly as I snuggled closer to her body. The warmth from her body reassured me that she was real, and I smiled.

Shizuru fluttered her lovely eyes open and giggled amusedly at me, giving me butterflies in my stomach as she did so. "What is it, Natsuki?" she asked kindly. "I'm here," she sweetly added.

I couldn't help but grin like a delighted child as she held me tightly in her arms - cradled perfectly against her soft, inviting body. "It's nothing. I just love saying your name," I confessed honestly, and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries permeating from her hair.

Shizuru chuckled and said, "I didn't think Natsuki could ever be so sweet." She kissed my blushing cheek, and I closed my eyes at the comforting sensation of her lips against my skin.

"Shizuru…," I whispered again. Her name caused a delightful stirring warmth in my heart and alleviated any pain that may still have lingered there. I repeated her name over and over again, like a mantra of hope that was my last.

As I mumbled her name continuously, Shizuru would place a kiss on a different spot on my face. "Shizuru," I'd whisper, and a kiss on my forehead. "Shizuru," and she kissed the tip of my nose. "Shizuru," and another kiss on my lips. With each breath of her name, my heart soon felt relief and beat completely free of any hurt that resided and tortured it for what felt like an eternity. "Thank you, Shizuru… for everything," I said, with a sigh of relief. "You've saved me from so much pain." My voice cracked as I spoke because the words I chose were so completely honest, it hurt to say them aloud.

"Natsuki…," Shizuru said sadly. "There's no need to thank me for loving you. Don't thank me for doing something so easily and naturally," she said, and we kissed, deeply and more passionately than any of the other times we've kissed. My chest constricted from the powerful emotions overflowing forth from my heart during that beautiful moment. Love, so much love for this girl - Shizuru, I believed, was an angel sent from my mother. She brought me from the darkness and into the light of hope - a wish more grand than I could have ever fathomed.

As I closed my eyes, visions of my life passed through my head like a mixed slideshow consisting of both sad and happy memories. Shizuru helped to overshadow all of the sad memories from my mind - leaving only a wondrous happiness behind.

"I love you, Shizuru," I said tearfully. I had never loved someone so much, it almost frightened me. Everything was all so new, but irresistibly exciting - every experience, every emotion, and every touch. It is all with my first love, and only love - Shizuru. I told her this, and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Natsuki… my beautiful Natsuki, I cannot tell you how much I love you," Shizuru said, her voice dripping with sincerity.

I wished I could capture the moment and the feelings running through me in a jar. I didn't want to ever forget how impossibly happy I could be - a feeling so rare and beautiful, it pained me not to be able to hold it forever in the palm of my hand. But then I remembered that it was Shizuru who created this happiness in the first place, and I could always reach out to her and feel the same, always.

I could never forget the special moment we shared that morning. Even though every moment with Shizuru was priceless and uniquely special to me, our morning together that day always held a special place in my heart. On some days, if I found myself beginning to become sad, I'd think back on that morning and feel a diluted tinge of the same joy, but never could completely recapture the utter bliss, but it was enough to heal any threatening pain.

"Let's get dressed - we have school to go to, remember?" Shizuru half-heartedly said, and lazily dragged herself and me out of her comfortable bed.

It was our first day back to school as an official couple, but I surprisingly wasn't nervous. I felt at ease as Shizuru walked by my side even though everyone's eyes were on the two of us. All of Shizuru's personal fan club members gaped in awe as she openly showed her affection towards me. I didn't predict people would be so interested in us as a couple. The stares started to unnerve me and I looked down at the ground nervously. A few times I forced my eyes back up to see yet another one of my classmates staring wonderingly at us.

Shizuru wasn't afflicted by the stares in the least. She'd greet everyone who greeted her as if she didn't notice the wide, curious eyes gazing upon us. Shizuru was extremely popular - being the class president and all. A lot of guys _and_ girls had a crush on her, and who could blame them? She was perfectly balanced as a human being - beautiful and strong, but still kept a graceful femininity to her quiet strength.

I looked at her in amazement as people greeted her graciously and in large groups. A whirl of different faces passed by us so quickly, I was starting to feel overwhelmed - I wanted to fold into myself and hide, disappear, run. Nobody really acknowledged me - they only stared silently and curiously at the girl who Shizuru latched herself on.

I started to feel even more obsolete as a very pretty girl openly flirted with Shizuru, despite the fact that I was standing right next to her. Shizuru didn't return the obvious flirtation, but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as they spoke to one another. I fidgeted in my spot until the girl finally bade Shizuru goodbye. I looked at Shizuru and she had a big smile on her face. I wondered if the girl put that smile there and could I ever do the same? Once again, my doubts about myself crept into my brain, and I pushed them away vigorously, but it couldn't be helped that some still remained.

We finally reached the entrance to our school and Shizuru stopped me under a deserted archway. "Finally, an empty spot," Shizuru said with a relieved smile on her face. She then pulled me in close to her and kissed me. I let her kiss me as my body once again felt like it was floating away. "Shizuru," I panted when we broke apart. "I-I…," I trailed off.

"What is it, Natsuki?" she responded, and held my face in her hands. Her eyes were filled with love when she looked at me, and I laughed inwardly at ever thinking Shizuru would leave me. "It's nothing," I said and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Shizuru giggled and then hugged me. "Natsuki is so mysterious," she teased me. "Someday I hope to solve this curious mystery in my arms," she whispered seductively in my ear, and I shivered from her warm breath.

"Sh-Shizuru," I stammered nervously from her teasing.

Shizuru chuckled at my embarrassment and kissed my cheek. I didn't want to let her go, but we eventually had to part to go off to our individual classes.

"I'll see you at lunch then, okay Natsuki?" Shizuru said, and reluctantly let go of my hand after I nodded my head. "I love you," she said, blew me a kiss, and walked away.

"I love you too," I said softly, and she turned her head away after giving me a big smile.

I watched her walk away farther away from me, and I suddenly felt empty and vulnerable. I realized that I needed Shizuru more than I admitted to myself. When she disappeared from my sight after turning the corner, I hesitantly made my way to my own class.

Once I entered my class, Mai waved her arm to catch my attention. She signaled the empty seat next to her, and I approached the chair and sat down.

"Natsuki!" she yelled out cheerfully. "How come you didn't tell me you were dating Shizuru?!" she said and hit me playfully on my arm. Her violet eyes were filled with excitement at the news she'd just received.

"Um," I mumbled, and felt myself blush at the stares elicited from Mai's loud question for me. "Can I tell you about it later?" I asked under my breath.

"No way! Give me all the details! How did it happen? When did it happen? Did you guys, you know….," she finished, and winked at her last question.

I flinched from Mai's aggressive intrusion in my private life. I was thankfully saved from the teacher entering the class, and didn't have to answer Mai's questions, but she still gave me funny stares from time to time. I only rolled my eyes at her teasing looks.

As the teacher spoke in his monotone voice, I dazed off and thought of Shizuru - I wondered what she was doing, and was she thinking of me too? I jiggled my leg impatiently and looked at the clock on the wall. Only five minutes had passed. I sighed sadly. Why does time always go so slow during school?

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers (I'm surprised so much people like this story) I promise Shizuru and Natsuki's love scene will appear very soon! ;) Once again, thanks to everybody for taking their time to read my fanfic! Wish you all the best! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the time ticked by painfully slow in class, my heart raced faster and faster with anticipation knowing I'd be able to see Shizuru soon. I placed a palm on my face as I realized I was starting to become one of those cliché love struck high school girls, but I couldn't help myself fawning over this girl. I sighed impatiently and bit my bottom lip as the seconds trickled by like thick syrup - so extremely slow.

I fell into a daze with images of Shizuru - kissing me, holding me. I shivered a bit too obviously from my thoughts, eliciting a raised eyebrow stare from Mai. Once the bell rang me out of my daydream, I noticed I hadn't heard a word of what my teacher said during the whole class hour. I automatically leapt out of my seat and nearly knocked over Mai in the process. "Hey!" Mai exclaimed in surprise at my mad rush towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Mai," I muttered an apology quickly to her as I grabbed my things from my desk. I intended to rush to the cafeteria to meet Shizuru, but Mai stopped me by blocking my path. "Geez, Natsuki! Where's the fire?" A look of realization soon crossed her face and then she smiled deviously. "Oh, I know why you're in such a hurry," Mai said slyly, with a hand on her chin like a sleuth solving a mystery. "It's because of Shi-zu-ru!" Mai emphasized her name in syllables and then rambled on mindlessly about something I couldn't focus on. My eyes were locked onto the clock behind Mai's head as the time moved forward - wasting precious minutes I could be spending with Shizuru.

I edged away from Mai as she continued to go on about now knowing the reason why Shizuru never had a boyfriend, and successfully maneuvered around her stealthily without her noticing. I had already put enough distance between us before Mai finally realized I escaped. "Hey! Natsuki!" she yelled out to me as I ran down the hallway towards the lunch room. "I'll get you to answer my questions someday! You can't avoid me forever!" she shouted down the hall causing people's heads to turn and stare at her and then at me zooming by them.

I paid no attention to the confused looks and quickly sped down the halls. I didn't realize I was running so fast, until I bumped into the one person I was hurrying towards. "Ah!" Shizuru gasped out as I clashed into her while speeding around a corner. My collision knocked the both of us to the ground and knocking the breath out of me. I shook my head and saw Shizuru sitting on the ground before me with a bewildered look on her face. I quickly pulled myself off of the floor and ran over to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Shizuru," I apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" I explained as I pulled her off the floor and frantically brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

Shizuru looked at me with an amused smirk on her face as I continued to brush my hands across her skirt. She then grabbed my hands to stop me and clasped them in her own. "Sorry, Shizuru," I whispered as we gazed into each other's eyes. "I hope I didn't hurt you," I said while looking her over again for any injuries.

"It's okay Natsuki, I'm fine," Shizuru insisted, and kissed the top of my hand. "I hope Natsuki isn't hurt?" Shizuru inquired, but I shook my head no. A few of my classmates walked by us and stared as Shizuru placed a quick kiss on my lips. I blushed slightly from the attention, but I didn't mind it as long as Shizuru was by my side. "What were you in such a hurry for, Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned me with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head embarrassedly and said, "I-I was rushing to see you," I admitted, putting a big smile on Shizuru's face.

"Oh, Natsuki, you are just too adorable," Shizuru said, and hugged me close to her. I felt myself melt in her arms, and for a moment, I almost forgot we were in the middle of a busy hallway. "Here, I made you your lunch," Shizuru said, and carefully placed an expensively decorated bento box into my hands.

I was taken aback from the surprise - I didn't notice Shizuru had packed me a lunch earlier that morning. Shizuru spotted the surprised look on my face and said, "I secretly woke up earlier than you this morning you to surprise you with a homemade lunch," Shizuru confessed somewhat shyly, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the endearing expression on her face.

I held the bento box close to my chest and looked down to see that a card with my name prettily scrawled across the envelope was placed neatly underneath a red ribbon on top of the lid. My lips pressed tightly together at the sight of the thoughtful gift, and I nearly sobbed at Shizuru's unbelievable kindness. Such a lovely gesture was never something I ever dared to dream of ever happening to someone like me.

Shizuru was still staring at me expectantly as I soaked in the brevity of the love that came along with the lovely gift. I smiled and took a step forward to place my lips on her cheek and said against her soft skin, "Thank you Shizuru, I love it - I love _you_," I whispered, my lips brushed the smooth, warm skin on her cheek as I spoke.

Shizuru stood frozen in spot, slightly blushing at my words - time appeared to come to a stop as we enjoyed a moment together in what seemed like our own little bubble amongst a crowded hallway.

We went up to the roof where it was quiet and ate our lunch together. The sun was shining sleepily in front of us with an orange glow. I looked at Shizuru's smiling face and my heart fluttered just like the first time I laid my eyes on her. I felt my hands become sweaty as my heart rattled against my chest. Could it be possible to love somebody more and more every moment? Could it be possible to love somebody this much? Shizuru noticed me staring lovingly at her and she smiled curiously. "What is it Natsuki?" she asked cutely and then rubbed at her cheeks. "Is there something on my face?"

I nodded no and chuckled. "No, no," I assured her and moved closer to her. Shizuru's body stiffened at my sudden move and I placed my head on her shoulder as I stared at the setting sun. "I was just thinking about how much I love you," I honestly answered. Shizuru kissed the top of my head and I kissed her cheek in return. We sat on the roof and relished the beautiful moment as much as we could before we returned back to our classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. School & life stops me from writing a lot these days. I apologize and hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Time - I wish I could hold certain special moments forever in a frozen state of endless joy, but it is the fleeting passing mortality of happiness which makes these moments so special. I could only hold my breath and feel the warmth of love reverberating from Shizuru's mortal body as she kissed me and laid her soft body against me. The way she held me close in bed, lured me into a state of ease while her cascading golden locks surrounded me like an angel's halo. I kissed her cheek and her closed eyelids as I brushed my lashes against her own. We were back in the sanctuary of her room and night had fallen outside like curtains at the end of a play.

Only darkness surrounded our naked bodies as my eyes adjusted to the change of light. _We are really doing this_, I thought to myself and my heart nervously beat against my chest. Shizuru placed a palm against my skin to feel the erratic beat of my heart. I then realized that the rhythmic thump of my heart fascinated her in a way I could not quite figure out - it was simply a Shizuru thing, and I accepted it just as I accepted everything else about her. Shizuru softly kissed my collar bone and then my jawbone - relaxing the tense rigidity of my muscles and causing me to shiver with excitement.

I grabbed the back of her head to keep myself from what felt like floating away. The intense heat surging towards the lower end of my stomach, made my breathing shallow and my throat coarse with dryness. I had never felt such amazing sensations as Shizuru traced her slender fingers over my entire body - exploring and pinching my flesh as she did so. She teased me ever so slowly as she danced her fingers lightly over my ribs and downwards towards the inside of my thighs. "Shizuru," I gasped out involuntarily as she suddenly cupped her hand over my most private area. I could feel myself blush deeply as I felt the sensation of another's hand over my core, but it was Shizuru - the person I loved and trusted the most, and I relaxed at her touch.

Shizuru kissed my lips deeply as she teasingly rubbed my slit over my panties and prodded her tongue against my lips to gain access into the depths of my mouth. Her tongue roved and explored the inside walls of my cheeks as she continued to tease me with her hand - I already felt my body nearing its climax from such simple actions. It took all I had to stop my body from reaching its peak - I wanted to enjoy our intimate moment together for as long as possible. I grasped her shoulders and pulled her in closer to me as she then used her forefinger and thumb to spread the lips of my vagina. I felt hot juices flowing from my core and onto the palm of her hand and blushed even more deeply at imagining the sight of Shizuru's fingers soaked with my excitement.

Shizuru must have felt the heat of my blush permeating off my cheeks for she smiled bemusedly in the dim light of her room. She decided to be slightly more cruel at my expense and took her soaked fingers to envelop them entirely around her lips. She sucked on them slowly as she stared straight into my eyes with a lustful gaze. I shivered intensely and nearly climaxed again from Shizuru's naughty show. She then giggled cutely in the dark at my reaction and moved her head down towards the nether region between my legs. My head swam with dizzying anticipation as soon as I felt Shizuru's hot breath tickling my skin. My hands moved on their own to the bed sheets and grasped them tightly to brace my shaking body.

"I want to make you feel good, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered and held my waist as she straddled me. I squinted my eyes through the darkness and saw her eyes filled with tears. I gulped and took her hand into my own and squeezed it lovingly. I could see her smile slightly at my reassurance and kissed my hand. Shizuru lowered her head and kissed my stomach, causing me to flinch under her. I felt her smile against my skin as she trailed her tongue lower and lower.

Her luxuriously soft hair glided on my skin as she moved her head down over the entire length of my body and I moaned quietly at the tickling sensation it elicited. Shizuru touched me gently - almost as if afraid she may break me. I held my breath and felt her hot breath warming the inside of my core. I felt drool begin to dribble at the edge of my mouth and I licked it urgently - my throat parched from the shallow gasps coming from me in rapid bursts. Shizuru was driving me crazy with anticipation and I just wanted to scream for her to proceed, but I stopped myself and waited. She then suddenly took my clit in her mouth and lapped her tongue repeatedly over it, giving me the most insane, delicious, overwhelming sensations ever to course through my body.

"Ah! Shizuru!" I screamed out in the dark, letting go all of my inhibitions of keeping quiet. She licked harder and faster, encouraged by the sounds of my vocal responses. My mind felt like it was about to explode from processing all the pleasure Shizuru's tongue was inducing in me.

My body shook, shivered, and moved all on its own as Shizuru's tongue caressed my sensitive bundle of nerves. I instinctively grabbed at the back of her head to press her mouth even further into me as I writhed and moaned at the waves of pleasure overtaking all of my sane senses. I felt utterly delirious as I reached closer and closer to my climax. My body arched and every single one of my muscles contracted and tensed as I neared my orgasm. "Shizuru! Shizuru!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I rode out the astounding orgasm surging like electric volts through my weak body. Shizuru continued to lick and suck with no intent of stopping even when I was screaming, begging for her to stop. The pleasure blinded me and left me in a daze when it faded.

I collapsed onto the bed as my body still shook slightly from the aftershocks of the orgasm. I was slightly sweaty and I had to remind myself to start breathing again - not realizing I had stopped. Shizuru placed kisses on my neck as she whispered, "I love you Natsuki." My eyes were glazed over as I stared at her ceiling and floated back down to earth. One of my arms moved to hold her close to me as my body shuddered once more and I kissed her deeply, passionately. Shizuru sighed happily as I kissed her aggressively. I felt her breath warming my lips and her fingernails scratched my back hard, eliciting a hiss of pain to seethe through my gritted teeth. "Sh-Shizuru," I gasped at the sudden pain of her fingernails digging into my back.

Shizuru smiled slyly and my eyes widened with shock at her expression. "I like it rough, Natsuki," Shizuru simply said, and pulled me on top of her. I yelped at the sudden reversal - no longing feeling in control. I looked down at Shizuru's lust-filled gaze and I froze. _Uh oh_, I thought to myself. _Come on Natsuki, you can do it! Be aggressive! _But I remained immobile as I straddled her. Shizuru's smirk soon turned into a frown as I remained motionless on top of her.

"Natsuki?" she called out worriedly, and caressed my cheek. I snapped out of my daze and stared down at her sadly. "I-I…," I trailed off and attempted to touch her like she had touched me, but I ended up clumsily jabbing her in the stomach instead. "Ow!" Shizuru cried out in pain.

"I-I'm sorry, Shizuru!" I stuttered out immediately and rubbed gently at the spot where I accidentally struck her. Shizuru smiled and then laughed. I blushed and felt like wanting to die from embarrassment - I wasn't nearly as wonderful a lover as Shizuru was. I was utterly pathetic. I groaned and slumped back onto the bed beside her, pulling the covers over my head as I did so. Shizuru grabbed the covers and pulled them back and I couldn't look at her after my lame attempt at being seductive. "Natsuki," she said lovingly as she urged me to look at her.

I turned over reluctantly and hesitantly looked into those eyes that never failed to look so kind. "I'm sorry for not being able to satisfy you, Shizuru," I muttered. Shizuru smiled down at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I should be sorry, Natsuki. I shouldn't have asked you to be aggressive - I just want Natsuki to be Natsuki," Shizuru said softly and kissed me again. "It is all I want and need," she finished.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and felt her breasts press against mine as we kissed. I gasped and felt Shizuru shudder as our bodies melded together so closely. I boldly moved my hand to the inside of her thighs and teased her just as she had teased me. I traced my fingers around her legs and scratched her thighs with my nails causing Shizuru to shiver with excitement. I realized that Shizuru really did enjoy it when pain and pleasure became intermingled. I smiled at the sudden power I felt knowing what Shizuru's weakness was and wanted to exploit it even further.

I roughly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair back fiercely as I licked the nape of her neck. Shizuru's body writhed on top of me as I bit and sucked her neck. "Mm, Natsuki," Shizuru moaned and grinded her hips down on me and I felt her wetness gliding against my thigh. She then moved her head down to kiss me, but I pulled her head back to stop her from doing so. Shizuru's eyes lit up with surprise at my sudden domination. I smirked and moved my head down to her breasts to take her right nipple in my mouth and sucked and licked until it hardened between my lips. Shizuru's body shook when I bit her nipple lightly and she bucked hard against me. She began grinding harder against me, but I stilled her hips with my hands. Shizuru looked down at me with pleading eyes - wanting a release, but I refused her of a quick one. "Patience," I whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver again, and I liked how I could stir certain emotions in this seemingly powerful girl. I wanted to see her at her weakest, but most of all I wanted to see if _I_ could be the one to make her so.

Shizuru whimpered and I felt her thighs quiver as I moved my fingers in between her legs. She looked at me with glazed eyes and panted harder when I moved my fingers closer to their desired destination. I felt for her entrance and slowly moved my middle finger deeper and deeper into her. Shizuru moaned as I slipped a finger into her. I felt her press further down onto it and I put another finger in. Shizuru threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Ahh! Natsuki!" She cried out erotically. Her hips rocked on my fingers and rode on them. When I started to feel her walls close tightly around them, I struggled to take them out. Shizuru whimpered again like a puppy and moved her own hand to her clit to give herself what she was dying for.

I stopped her hand and she groaned impatiently. "You're killing me, Natsuki," she panted and when she didn't expect it, I thrust my fingers back in and gave her what she wanted. Shizuru screamed in ecstasy as she came on my fingers and she dug her fingernails into my shoulders as she rode her orgasm out. I took her mouth into my own as she moaned feeling the reverberations of her moans shaking my throat, causing me to almost come again.

She laid on top of me covered in light sweat, panting and breathless. I looked at Shizuru's glowing cheeks and smiled to myself. I didn't know what came over me, but I was beginning to like the more aggressive person I was becoming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My body felt weakened, exhausted, but my heart was beating firmly, strongly. I felt a warmth emitting beside me and I opened my eyes sleepily to Shizuru's beautiful sleeping form. Her eyes were closed in peaceful repose with a satisfied smile on her lips. Her body was bathed in the glow of the morning sun and her golden hair reflected the sun's rays in an enchanting sparkle I couldn't take my eyes off of.

I thought to the night before and I blushed. Was I really the aggressive and bold girl from last night? Me? The usually awkward and quiet Natsuki? I shook my head in disbelief and wondered if I was changing without even realizing it.

I laid my head in my arms and stared at Shizuru still asleep beside me - I always seemed fortunate enough to wake up earlier than she. I relished these moments because I could just gaze at her without any interruptions. It is as if Shizuru was made especially for me to admire and covet - like a masterpiece artists struggle with all their lives to create.

A sudden inspiration stirred within me and I then remembered my phone on the table and grabbed for it. I made extra careful not to wake up Shizuru as I did so. I aimed the camera at an angle perfectly enough to capture her entire beauty - I found it irresistible not to keep the moment in some form of memory that would solidify how I was feeling.

_Click_! went the camera on the phone and I saved the photo in its memory. I dropped the phone back on the table and stared deep in thought at Shizuru, wondering if it was possible to love somebody so much - I felt as if my heart was about to burst into millions of microscopic pieces, like a supernova imploding in space.

I turned my body to look outside the window and saw friends walking together laughing an smiling and a couple passing by. I stared at the boy and girl holding hands with one another and smiled at seeing two people so in love, but was suddenly struck with a strange sadness.

I watched as the girl kissed the boy on the lips with a huge grin on her face all the while, and the boy beamed from ear to ear like a man who just won the world. They were clearly madly in love. I continued to gaze at the couple walk down the street arm in arm, until they disappeared around the corner and I turned away from the window. I breathed in deeply and sat on the bed staring absentmindedly down at Shizuru's burgundy-colored bed sheets. What is it about that boy and girl that made me suddenly so melancholy? I thought and reflected at my own inner thoughts and then thought back to last night Shizuru and I made love. It was an unforgettable and beautiful night, but something was missing, something I wondered I could ever give to Shizuru…

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's sleepy voice called out behind me. I turned my head around to see her smiling at me - her hair an utter mess, but still she remained so effortlessly, strikingly beautiful. "Is something the matter Natsuki?" she asked, and softly touched my arm.

I turned my gaze back towards the direction of the window and felt a pang of sadness hit me again. I began to doubt and feel insecurity overshadow any emergence of the confident girl I foolishly thought I was beginning to become. My grip on the bed sheets tightened and I tried my hardest not to break down and cry.

Shizuru noticed my odd behavior and held me from behind by wrapping her arms around my stomach. What had come over me? How many more times must I put Shizuru through my pathetic cowardice? "Natsuki, please talk to me?" her voice implored. "If it was something I did - I'm sorry, but please, tell me if something's wrong."

I gulped and wondered if my worries were just silly and ridiculous - I was almost too embarrassed to say what I was thinking out loud. "I…," my voice cracked and trailed off. I looked deep into Shizuru's eyes and my surge of bravery wavered. "Um, I," I started again, but I couldn't find the courage to continue.

"Natsuki," Shizuru tugged gently on my arm. "If we want this relationship to grow stronger, you've got to be able to be honest with me no matter what it is on your mind. Please, don't be afraid to share anything with me, Natsuki," Shizuru said tenderly as her eyes searched my face for any indication of what I was thinking.

I nodded my head in agreement and breathed in deeply. "Do you want kids?" I blurted out more bluntly than I wanted to. Stupid, Natsuki, I scolded myself.

Shizuru's eyes widened with surprise at my question. "Kids?" she repeated and stared at me.

"F-forget I said anything," I stuttered out quickly and was about to get up, but Shizuru pulled me firmly back down.

"What is this about kids suddenly?" Shizuru asked, and looked at me with concern.

I gritted my teeth and nervously scratched my arm. "It's just, to be honest with you Shizuru, I saw a couple this morning and I realized that I could never give you the most wonderful gift of all in this life, and that's a child," I admitted, and felt my heart break slightly at hearing myself say my confession aloud.

Shizuru's eyes warmed at my confession and she smiled understandingly. "Is that all?" she asked with a breath of relief.

"Well, yeah, but-" Shizuru cut me off by placing a finger to my lips.

"Natsuki," she said seriously. "I would love to have a kid someday, but if I were to be a mother, you'd be right beside me and we'd become a happy family together."

I blinked several times and processed what Shizuru just said. A family? Together? I thought and looked at Shizuru's sure and smiling eyes.

"But I could never give that to you," I said sadly.

Shizuru laughed softly and hit me playfully on the arm. "Natsuki, what century are you living in?" Shizuru said with a chuckle.

I blinked confusedly and looked away from Shizuru embarrassedly.

"You really don't know?" Shizuru asked.

"Know what?" I asked honestly.

Shizuru moved in to kiss me on the lips and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "There's other ways to have a baby other than the usual boy/girl sex you know," Shizuru said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I raised my eyebrows to her response and wondered how.

Shizuru giggled at my expression. "That's what I love about you Natsuki, you are so adorably innocent and naïve," she said and hugged me. "Well, it's still a long way off, but if we ever did decide to have a baby, we can always just adopt or go to a cryogenic bank," Shizuru said matter-of-factly.

"Cryogenic bank?" I asked and Shizuru giggled again. I was beginning to feel like an idiot and I blushed at my own clueless insight on the lesbian world.

"A _sperm_ bank," Shizuru explained.

"A s-sperm bank!" I cried out in shock. "You mean a stranger's sperm will…," I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.

Shizuru cocked her head and smiled in amusement at my dramatics. "Hey, it doesn't matter because _you _will be the one who will, you know, inject it into me," Shizuru explained and kissed my blushing cheek.

I still felt unnerved at having a random guy's sperm in Shizuru, but if it was the only way to start a family with her, I'd just have to grin and bare it. "A stranger, huh?" I asked aloud to myself.

"It doesn't have to be a stranger, it could be from somebody we know," Shizuru added and started to become distracted from the conversation. "If you really don't like the idea, there's always the option of adopting."

"But I would want a child with at least one of our genes," I said, and saw Shizuru grimace slightly at my comment.

"I don't know, I always thought adopting a child was a selfless and wonderful thing for someone to do," Shizuru said somewhat icily and I could see she was becoming irked by the conversation. I wondered if we were beginning to enter our first fight. "Why are we even discussing this now, Natsuki? A baby is something a long ways off," Shizuru said, and got up off the bed to pick her clothes up off the floor.

"A long ways off?" I repeated as she wore her tank top. "Are you saying you're not even sure if you would ever want to start a family with me?"

Shizuru turned her attention back to me. "It's only been about our fourth day officially together Natsuki - you expect me to be one of those lesbians who move in together after two dates?" Shizuru said, and I felt somewhat hurt at seeing this new cold side of her.

"I just thought you loved me," I whispered and Shizuru's eyes softened at my words. She sat back down on the bed and placed a hand on my lap.

"You know I love you Natsuki," she said earnestly. "But please don't look too deeply in the things I say, especially when you know I would never mean to hurt you."

I smiled half-heartedly at Shizuru's reassurance and I kissed her lightly on the lips. She fluttered her eyes at my quick forgiveness. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I was just thinking too far ahead," I said.

"Oh, please, don't apologize Natsuki. I told you to always be free to share what's on your mind, but I acted like a total jerk to you just now, didn't I?" Shizuru said and pressed her lips to my hand.

"Well, yeah," I said jokingly, and Shizuru pushed me causing me to fall back onto the bed.

"You meanie," Shizuru said mockingly hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I played along. "Come here, give me a kiss and I'll make it up to you."

Shizuru smirked and leapt off the bed. "You're going to have to work harder for my forgiveness," Shizuru said suggestively and walked out the door towards the kitchen with only her tank top and panties on. I scurried off the bed and ran to catch up to her.

**A/N: Special thanks to .Alive for your too-kind reviews - I appreciate your time & effort in reading & writing such generous, well-read reviews for my story. Of course thanks to the rest of my wonderful readers & reviewers - I wouldn't find the mojo to continue this fanfic without all of you guys. Thanks again & wishing you all well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey folks, sorry about my last chapter - I was admittedly a bit rusty. I realize it was a bit strange to make Shizuru suddenly so cold towards Natsuki after making her so obsessive over her in the first few chapters. I guess I just wanted to add more dimensions to the characters, but it didn't work out the way I intended to, (every writer's worst nightmare) but I promise I'll try my best to make it up to you guys with this chapter. **

Shizuru sat against the kitchen counter and shivered noticeably against the cold marble once we reached the kitchen. She stared at me, dared me to make a move with the suggestive glint in her eyes. Seeing Shizuru in nothing but pink panties and a white tank top drove me crazy, and I thought of nothing else but to capture her and ravish her to my fullest content. I took a step forward and she smirked devilishly. My heart beat like crazy from her expression - faster and harder with each step I took towards Shizuru.

I was only inches away from kissing her, touching her, but I couldn't quite bring myself to just throw myself into another escapade of pleasurable delight, no matter how much my body desired it. Shizuru's grin was waning when I didn't proceed with my actions. I only rubbed our noses together, but didn't kiss her - I was thinking back to the beginnings of our newfound love. The night Shizuru confessed her love to me was so heart-rending and intense - an unforgettable, lovely display of raw emotion. I wondered if we could ever capture a moment like that again in our relationship, even though we are officially together and no longer feeling the hurtful pangs of unrequited love.

Shizuru's finger poked at my cheek and she pouted at my reluctance to be the wolfish beast she longed for me to be like the night before. I could see behind her playful façade, doubt in her eyes also, but I refused to believe our relationship's fire could be extinguished in such a brief timeline.

I had the sudden urge to be alone - to contemplate on how to revive the momentarily lost magic that created this love we now had - what we wished and desired for with all of our hearts. I love Shizuru - there was no doubt about it, but something felt amiss. It couldn't solely be because of our recent conversation. I felt deep regret for ever mentioning a kid so soon. Why did I ever decide to do such a foolish thing?

Shizuru no longer was smiling and there was a tenseness in the air between us. Her mouth was slightly agape as if wanting to say something, but she too seemed to be unable to find the right words to say for a moment such as this.

Tired of being a repressive coward, I said the first thing that popped in my mind. "Remember the night you confessed your love to me, how… passionate you were?" I said, and it sounded even stranger saying it aloud than thinking it to myself.

Shizuru's lips curled up into a sad smile at the memory and she looked forlorn when remembering the moment she bore her soul to me - embarrassed at displaying a side of her she usually didn't show the world. She remained silent as she thought back that night.

I took her silence as a sign not to prod her on the past any longer, but her voice suddenly broke the silence and snapped me out of my own clouded thoughts. "Of course I do," Shizuru's voice sounded muted, not as sure as it usually was. "I can never forget how I felt as if I were about to die when you didn't return my feelings for you. I've never felt such misery when you kept pushing me away. I have never fallen for somebody so hard… and fast," Shizuru spoke in a low whisper and looked away into space, trying to bring herself back to the moment that started it all.

We were both back to the beginning in our minds and I could see the crying, pleading Shizuru from the night of her heart-breaking display of love for me. It was not so long ago, but it felt like years ago - like a rip in the fabric of time - molding the past and present into an indiscernible mess which made my head spin with confusion. She was begging me to love her back, muttering strange things about my heart, and all I remembered was feeling afraid - afraid to fall in love and be loved. I was a coward back then, and I still felt no different. A curse seemed to be burdened upon my heart, making me unable to ever be loved, even by somebody as wonderful as Shizuru.

Could it be that I don't deserve Shizuru? Was I the problem in our relationship right now? Question after question plagued me, but then I looked at the Shizuru now, and the girl from the past faded back into the background where she belonged. The Shizuru standing in front of me was the woman who loved me despite my flaws and sometimes irritating insecurities, and I loved her entirely as well - every single part of her. The memories we built together are moments I would always cherish and remember until the day I leave this earth. Our love was real, and it was growing stronger with each moment we spent together, through both the good times and bad.

Shizuru circled a finger around where my heart laid beneath my flesh, causing my skin to tingle where her finger touched. "If only I could place a kiss on your heart," she repeated the phrase that both intrigued and caused me fall in love with her in the first place.

This time I responded to the bizarre statement instead of remaining silent. "You already have," I answered simply and Shizuru's eyes lit up with surprise and filled with tears. "I love you, Shizuru. You've already done more than place a kiss on my heart - you've stolen it, repaired it from its broken loneliness it has had to suffer for so long." With those words, the old Natsuki officially faded away into oblivion - leaving me breathing more freely. I was no longer afraid to become stronger person for Shizuru - to be the woman Shizuru deserved to love and to be loved by.

Shizuru closed her eyes and she smiled happily with her face tilted up as if in prayer. I kissed her eyes and she fluttered them back open. Those beautifully deep burgundy eyes shone with a mixture of both joy and sadness. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips - with each kiss, the sadness in Shizuru's eyes faded away slightly, but a hint of melancholy haunted her eyes still.

I wondered why she looked so awfully sad at times, but it was a mystery I was somewhat afraid to discover and dwell upon. Because what could somebody as beautiful and successful as Shizuru ever be sad about?

I rubbed a hand lovingly on her cheek and Shizuru looked deep into my eyes as if to silently convey to me what she truly felt behind her always happy, smiling face she showed to her adoring fans. "I don't know what I ever did before I met you," Shizuru said vaguely.

I cocked my head slightly to the side at her sentence and she pulled nervously at the ends of her hair. "I was always so lonely even though people were always around me - complimenting me, loving me even though they hardly knew me."

I realized that Shizuru was opening herself completely up to me - revealing a side of her I knew she thought she would never share with anybody else.

A tear fell down her face when she spoke and I rubbed it away tenderly with a thumb - she started sobbing even harder when I did so. She clasped onto my hand and kissed it. "Being around others only made me feel even more alone," she continued. "Then you came into my life, and I felt as if my life had a purpose other than being a wind-up doll for everybody. You gave me a reason to live Natsuki," Shizuru sobbed and buried her face into my chest.

I held her in my arms tightly and firmly as she cried. A few tears escaped my eyes also when I realized the truth behind the always calm, always perfect Shizuru Fujino. She had much more in common with me than I could ever imagine. We were both lonely, lost and afraid in the world, but then fate brought us together - relieving us of our common burden in this life. I put my chin on top of her head and rubbed Shizuru's back soothingly, trying to calm her down, but she would only continue to cry her little heart out.

"Please, don't cry anymore Shizuru," I whispered. "I'm here for you. I always will be. Please stop crying - it makes me sad to see you cry."

Shizuru sniffled and wiped at her red eyes. She smiled and hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back with equal force - never wanting to release her from my grasp. We then kissed more passionately than any other times we've kissed. I felt the love in my bones and surging in my blood - it warmed both my body and soul. Our love, our bond had become stronger than it had ever been before. There was a refreshing new light upon us and I had become a better person who was able to enjoy it to its fullest extent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shizuru had a faint smile on her face when she sifted through my old photographs I've kept in a tattered album that looked like it was about to fall apart. She held the small photo album gingerly between her dainty fingers as if she was handling a bomb - knowing how precious the photos I kept inside were to me. The album contained the only photo I had of my mother, and I seldom looked at it for it only brought sadness upon me, but I would never tell Shizuru this. She asked to see a photo of my mother one day when she was curious At first I was reluctant to lay eyes on the frozen image again, but I soon obliged to share the photo to Shizuru.- she at least deserved to see what she looked like.

She turned page after page and exclaimed adoringly at each childhood picture of mine. Shizuru stopped on one and pointed excitedly at a baby picture of me taking a bath in the sink. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Baby Natsuki is so cute!" She cried out as her eyes sparkled with delight. She stared at the picture a bit too long for my comfort, so I cleared my throat loudly to snap her out of her concentration. "Oh, sorry," she said, and laughed. "I just can't get over how cute you were," she repeated and grabbed my cheek. "You still are," she added and I felt my face become hot.

She turned the next page and the photo of my mom and me in her lap appeared next. My mother looked strikingly similar to me, except she was older and wore a pair of red glasses. My heart stopped once my eyes caught sight of the photo. I hadn't seen the picture for so long, I was beginning to forget what she looked like, but once again, her beauty only made me sad that she was no longer alive. Shizuru's smile faded and she looked solemn when she sensed me tense up beside her. She tenderly touched the photo which nearly pushed me to burst out in tears. I wished my mother was still alive so she could meet Shizuru - she would have loved her, there was no doubt in my mind. It saddened me to know that my mother would never know how happy I am with Shizuru. I looked away from the picture and stared at one spot on the floor - trying to think of anything else, but the pain that I felt squeezing my heart.

I heard Shizuru sigh sadly and I looked at her to try and read her expression. She had a sad smile on her face and she was trying hard not to cry - trying to be strong for me. "She was beautiful, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I could now clearly see the tears shimmering in her eyes, making her dark burgundy eyes a strangely beautiful crimson shade.

I only smiled half-heartedly and hugged my knees. I forced my eyes to look back at the photo and they lingered on my mother's face. She was smiling with me bouncing on her knee. I was only about four, but I remembered the moment as if it were yesterday - her smell, her warmth as she held me in her arms. I felt loved, safe - like how I felt when I was with Shizuru. "Thanks Shizuru," I said softly, and she hugged me tightly. I let out a tear or two when she hugged me, but I did not let out any more. When she released me, I quickly rubbed away any wet traces from my face - I didn't want Shizuru to see me crying, afraid she might pity me for not having a mother or father to my name.

She was curious about them of course, like anyone would be in a relationship with another. I told her my mother was dead and my father left before I was even born. The look on Shizuru's face when she heard the truth about my family was a look of utter despair. She didn't dare ask me any further about my past when the rest of the day I locked myself in my room. It was just yesterday when Shizuru's curiosity got the best of her, and she asked me what my mother looked like, so I decided showing her would be quicker than telling her. Who knew old photos could reopen closed wounds you thought were long healed and were now just faded scars. I could've never predicted how painful it would be to see my mother's face again even if it was just an old blurry photo.

Shizuru could sense sorrow covering me like a mourning veil and she shut the album gently, and helped me up off the floor. "Let's go to the carnival tonight," Shizuru said cheerfully. She pushed a strand of hair from my face and tugged it behind my ear and rubbed the bottom of my ear lovingly as she awaited my response.

I nodded and she smiled happily. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Alright, let's go, Natsuki," she said and tugged my arm out the door.

The carnival was beautiful as the night made the vivid lights shine brighter than the stars. Colors of red, yellow, blue, made my head spin from the dizzying lights everywhere. Mai, Mikoto, and even Nao were there. Other members of our class were there also, laughing and having fun as Shizuru dragged my arm along amongst everyone. Everyone stared as we made our way through, but Mai and Mikoto came right up to us with their usual, big smiles on their face.

"Natsuki! Shizuru!" they happily cried out as we traded hugs. "How've you been you guys?" Mai asked eagerly, placing her eyes on me and giving a wink as she saw Shizuru's arm around me. I only rolled my eyes and ignored her teasing.

"Natsuki and Shizuru make a cute couple!" Mikoto yelled too loudly for my taste as everybody's heads turned onto us. I slapped a hand on my face and wished I could just disappear.

"Thank you Mikoto!" Shizuru giggled. "That's sweet of you to say."

I tugged secretly on Shizuru's sleeve to try and tell her to walk away, but she wouldn't respond to my subtle hints.

Before Mai could say anything else, Reito Kanzaki, the third-year vice president of Fuka Academy's student council made his way over. Reito was practically the male version of Shizuru - he was handsome and very popular with the female students and he had a calm disposition like Shizuru always portrayed. I held my breath and hoped he would just walk past us, but he walked right towards Shizuru like an aiming missile. "Hello, Shizuru," he said with a smile. He then greeted the rest of us, but I only mumbled a response when he greeted me.

"Hello, Reito," Shizuru said simply and I tugged her sleeve again, but Shizuru slapped my hand away so quickly no one else noticed. "Ow!" I said in a hushed whisper. "That hurt, Shizuru!" I whispered in her ear.

Shizuru turned her head slightly with the smile still plastered on her face. "Patience Natsuki, it would be rude to suddenly leave," she explained through gritted teeth, and I pouted.

Reito's eyes were roaming over Shizuru and I couldn't help but feel slightly angry as I saw his eyes wander. I then did something even I would never expect me to do. I grabbed Shizuru's waist and swiveled her around and gave her a big, open-mouthed kiss.

"Mmph! Natsuki!" Shizuru mumbled against my lips as I kissed her. I turned my eyes to Reito and saw him nervously rubbing at the back of his head and I felt somewhat satisfied at his reaction. Mai and Mikoto's mouth were hung open as Mikoto's ice cream slid off her cone onto Mai's shoes, but didn't notice.

I let Shizuru go and her cheeks were flushed from both the kiss and from embarrassment. I only stared in her eyes, afraid to turn my gaze anywhere else. Did I really just do that? I thought to myself and was taken aback at my own boldness.

Mikoto and Mai's mouths were still agape and I cleared my throat nervously as Shizuru chuckled awkwardly. There was an awkward silence in the air and to my surprise Reito was the first one of us to speak. "Wow, what a kiss, Natsuki," he said with his deep voice and clapped with a smile on his face. Mai and Mikoto did the same and Shizuru and I could only smile and laugh awkwardly.

"That was just… hot!" Mai said and Mikoto looked confused.

"Hot? Like cooked ramen noodles?" She asked innocently and Mai only sighed and dragged her away by her collar.

"Well, thanks for the show, but Mikoto and I are going to go now," Mai said. "Enjoy the rest of the night you two!" she added suggestively, and I narrowed my eyes at her comment. They left and only Reito stayed behind.

"I'll be taking my leave now too," he bowed gracefully and said, "I hope you ladies enjoy this beautiful night." He looked at me and then at Shizuru with the calm smile still on his lips. He gave one more wave and left.

Shizuru turned to me and placed a hand on her hip. "What was that all about?" she asked me, and I fiddled with my fingers. "Umm, I just wanted to kiss you is all," I lied pathetically.

Shizuru raised her eyebrows suspiciously, but then took me by the waist to pull me in close to her. "I'm starting to like this more aggressive, Natsuki," She muttered against my ear and I stuttered out, "W-hat? I-I just…"

"Mmm," Shizuru moaned as she cradled her face against the crook of my neck. "You smell really good tonight," she said and smiled devilishly.

"I think it's just the food around us," I said, and she slapped me lightly on the shoulder. "You just ruined the moment, Natsuki!" She cried out and pretended to cry.

I sighed and took her in my arms and kissed her lips gently. I felt her face heat up from my touches and her body relax as she pressed further into me. Sounds of the crowd around us faded into the background and the only person in my world at that moment was Shizuru.

**A/N: As always, thanks so very much to all readers and reviewers - you don't know how much your opinions and critiques mean to me. Thanks again all, and wishing you all the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shizuru laid her head on my shoulder with her face nestled against my neck. Her warm breath contrasted with the chilly night air breezing past our bodies as we sat atop a grassy hill overlooking the carnival. Inhale and exhale - Shizuru's intoxicatingly hot breath warmed my icy body, sending another kind of chill through my bones. I closed my eyes and drew in the peaceful atmosphere as things around us started to quiet down. People were starting to go home as the carnival's loopy, yet addicting music, faded away. The blinding, colorful, lights were extinguished like candles in the winds as we sat together, staring dreamily down at the people which looked like ants from afar.

Shizuru intertwined her fingers between mine as we enjoyed the presence of one another in solace. Neither one of us felt the desire to head home, so we sat under the night sky to gaze at its grand darkness. Things were still and quiet as the last car departed from the carnival's parking lot, and we were finally completely alone. With the lights from the carnival now entirely gone, the stars came twinkling out by the thousands above our heads. Shizuru gazed up towards the sky and smiled widely, her eyes shining under the glow of the crescent moon hanging above us. Reminiscent of the night, we once shared under the same large sky, except we were different - changed for the better, with the help of each other. Shizuru turned her sights from the mysteriously vast sky towards me, with the same large smile on her face, and asked me in a whisper, "Are you happy, Natsuki?"

I hadn't responded right away - too surprised by the question, but deep in my heart I already knew the answer. I stared at her in calm silence and realized she was referring to how sad she'd seen me become when I shared the image of my mother to her. "Of course I am, Shizuru," I answered truthfully, thankful I had somebody as caring as Shizuru by my side. I gave her hand a squeeze and her hand trembled slightly from my affirmation.

She smiled, and laughed softly as she hugged my arm. I looked down at her happy face and wanted nothing more than to see her with the same expression forever. "I'm so glad," she whispered. "I had thought I lost you again when you became distant…," she paused. "So I thought a day out of the house would do us some good," Shizuru explained and lovingly squeezed her hand on my shoulder.

I thought back to when I hadn't talked to her after she questioned me about my mother, and felt guilty for subjecting my hurt onto her - the only person that truly cared about me. I took her chin into my hand to steady her, and kissed her gently. Our lips were cold from the night's dropping temperatures, but as our lips touched, they became warm. Shizuru closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, melting into the kiss. I held the small of her back and moved my lips to kiss her neck, tenderly and softly - massaging the soft flesh above her vein as it pulsated - alive and steady - in my mouth.

"Natsuki," Shizuru sighed and held onto me tighter. I felt her body shiver from my touch and I pressed her further into me - wanting to feel every inch of her body firmly placed against my own. Shizuru's breathing was becoming increasingly erratic and my body craved to touch, explore every inch of her lovely body.

I stopped grazing my teeth across her neck and pressed our foreheads together. Shizuru was panting softly, her eyes closed in yearning. I held her face in my hands and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that only Shizuru possessed - akin to flowers and soap. I felt dizzy and light-headed from her aroma, as if intoxicated from her very existence.

"I wish I could take your pain away," Shizuru whispered, and caressed my cheek as she looked at me with saddened eyes.

I knew what Shizuru meant. She felt it too - the pain I have always pushed deep down into me. The loneliness of being an orphan. How lost I've been before she came into my life. I smiled despite the sadness of self-pity starting to well up into my chest, and Shizuru appeared surprised at my expression. "What pain?" I asked her with a smile of pure joy on my lips. "With you by my side, there is no such thing as pain," I whispered in her ear, and then kissed her forehead. She whimpered like a child as she tried not to cry. Her arms curled tightly around my body in an embrace. "I truly love you, Shizuru. Thank you so much for being in my life."

"Natsuki," Shizuru's voice cracked. "Please, tell me this is not just a fantasy," Shizuru pleaded, to my surprise. I had never heard her sound like such a child.

"This is better," I answered her, and I felt her nails digging into my back, holding onto me so tightly as if I was just a figment of her imagination.

"I love you Natsuki," Shizuru said, "I love you and only you," she repeated earnestly as she placed kisses on my lips between words. "So there's no need to ever get jealous of anybody else," she added and I flinched.

"J-Jealous? Of who?" I asked, trying my best to hide my shame from how I acted earlier.

Shizuru nestled her body into my lap and said, "You know what I'm talking about, Natsuki. Reito, you saw how he looked at me, and that made you angry."

"I'm not jealous of him," I lied quickly, but Shizuru didn't seem the least bit convinced.

Shizuru leaned in closer to me with a glint of humor reflected in her eyes. "There's no need to lie Natsuki. I never said I didn't like that more aggressive and possessive Natsuki. It was such a turn-on," she forwardly said, as she kissed my jaw line. I felt her fingers trace along my collarbone and I tried not to moan from the teasing touches.

I sat completely still as Shizuru placed small kisses on my neck, not knowing what else to say. She was right, I had become jealous and acted out. I sighed, and hated how much of an emotional wreck I was when it came to love.

Shizuru started to slide her hand under my sweater and teased my stomach by scratching the skin lightly with her nails. I trembled and arched further into her.

"Did I touch upon a sensitive area?" Shizuru playfully teased, her voice dripping with desire. I shivered from sheer anticipation as I felt my legs quiver from the overwhelming emotion. Shizuru inched her hand further up just beneath my breasts and I felt her lips curl up into a smile as she continued to suck on my neck. I was becoming delirious with desire and I grabbed onto the back of Shizuru's head to tangle my hands through her thick hair.

My senses became increasingly muted as Shizuru continuously touched and kissed my skin - I was completely unaware of a shadow lurking in the bushes nearby. We were both lost in our own world and was unprepared for the blast directed at us, tearing us apart, and flinging us yards away from each other. The next thing I knew, I landed with a hard thud onto a patch of dirt. I laid motionless for a while, trying to process what just happened. A warm liquid started to drip down my face, and I pressed a hand to my head. There was a large cut above my eye - making it difficult for me to see properly. I struggled to open my eyes, but my vision blurred and whirred in a sickening vertigo.

"Sh-Shizuru," I groaned painfully, hoping to hear the sound of her voice, but there was no reply. Even if she had responded, it was next to impossible to hear anything over the loud ringing in my ears. I clasped a hand to my ears, and could barely feel with my fingers - they were numb from the blinding pain coursing through my arms. My limbs felt like jelly as I attempted to pick myself up, but it was useless. I panted in exhaustion and tried again. I had to find Shizuru - she might be seriously hurt… or worse. I tried not to think of such grim scenarios and dragged my body through the dirt with every effort I could muster. Shizuru, where was she? I repeated desperately over and over in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

My vision appeared to worsen as I dug my hands into the dirt in an attempt to keep on dragging my body to a location I wasn't entirely sure of. I was blindly reaching and inching my way through the area, hoping I'd bump into Shizuru, but as I continued to pull myself further and further, my hopes dwindled with each vain attempt. I grew tired, and my limbs felt like they were about to fall out of their sockets. I stopped, and breathed heavily from exhaustion. The explosion took most of my energy, and I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I breathed out in a weak whisper, "Shizuru," and closed my eyes for what felt like would be the last time.

In my dreams, I envisioned Duran, my Child, carrying my limp body on his back, but it wasn't Duran. In reality, it was somebody else who was carrying me to safety. I could feel they were human by the shape of their body and their warmth emitting onto me. I opened my eyes, to the blurry sight of a dark figure. It was a woman from what I could tell, but it wasn't Shizuru - I without a doubt would know if it was Shizuru's touch, but it wasn't. There was something more hardened about this person, unlike Shizuru's femininely soft body. I strained my eyes to try and gain a clearer view of the person, but all I saw was their silhouette despite my efforts. "Who…are you?" I mumbled, half aware of my surroundings. My eyesight became ever more hazy as I jostled against the woman's body.

The figure looked down at me, but didn't answer. The mysterious woman walked steadily with me cradled in her arms until we reached a small building. She kicked open the door and brought me inside. By this point, I wasn't even sure if this person had good intentions. "What do you… want?" I lethargically asked again, but yet again, received no answer.

I started to worry and felt fear starting to weigh on my heart. "Shizuru," I said weakly to the woman. "Do you… know where she is?" I struggled to finish, as the unknown woman laid me onto a mat on the floor of what appeared to be a shed of some sort. She stood in the shadows as she looked silently down at my injured body. The moon still shone with a sleepy glow and it illuminated the spot where I now laid. After some time, she stepped forward into the light, and I tried my hardest to discern who she was. I was utterly shocked when I saw Nao's face smirking before me with a hint of her usual smugness traced in her smile.

"N-Nao?" I stuttered, unable to hide my disbelief. "Wha-" I sputtered, but she cut me off by placing a hand over my mouth.

"Mmph!" I squealed against her hand. I started to writhe, but she stilled me with her other arm.

"Shh!" she hushed me. "Be quiet, Natsuki!" She had a worried expression on my face, and I, warily, obliged to her demand.

Once she saw that I calmed down, she released me from her hold and sat down by where I laid. I only stared at her in silence, still too confused to form a proper sentence.

Nao got back up to double-check if the door to the place was locked and then sat back down with a huge sigh. She looked at me with a look of both disdain and pity. "I saw what happened back there," she said vaguely, and I blinked at her cryptic words.

After I couldn't take the lack of explanation any longer I said, "What exactly did you see?" I asked irritably. I really didn't have time to argue with Nao when I didn't even know where Shizuru was.

"I was walking by when I saw somebody attack you and Shizuru," she said. "I really didn't make out who it was. It was too dark, but whoever it was, took Shizuru with them."

"What?!" I cried out and sat up without thinking. I saw a bright flash of white pass by my eyes from the shooting pain coursing through every nerve in my body.

"Careful!" Nao yelled. "You're still significantly injured, you idiot!" She pushed me firmly back down, and I felt like crying and screaming at the same time. I desperately needed to find Shizuru. She was probably so afraid right now.

"I need to find Shizuru!" I said angrily as Nao struggled to keep me down.

"You're in no condition to go off running right now, Natsuki!" Nao reprimanded and I was thoroughly confused at her sudden concern for me.

"Why are you even helping me?" I voiced my concerns, but Nao only kept the same haughty look on her face. "I thought we were enemies?" I questioned her further, but she remained silent. "Are you going to answer me!" I lashed out, unable to take her silence anymore.

Nao furrowed her eyebrows and said irritably, "What? I'm so evil I can't help out someone who I just saw get blown away by an explosion? Oh, Nao is just a total demon, she'd never help somebody who is nearly dying!" she said mockingly and looked furious at my attack on her character.

"Well, you did try and hurt me that one time," I remembered when Nao captured me in a fit of rage - nearly killing me from her blind hatred toward the Himes. If it wasn't for Shizuru to come to my rescue with her Child, I may not have made it. To see this Nao helping heal my injuries made me cautious and unsure if her intentions were pure.

"What? People can't change?" she answered and looked away with both an angry and hurt expression faintly on her face.

"I-I," I stammered and decided just to accept her help. She resumed to patch my cuts on my legs and arms and tried her best to do it properly. My clothes were tattered and nearly rags. Nao noticed I was practically half-naked and she averted her eyes whenever she laid eyes on my exposed skin.

"Please, Nao," I started. "Is there anything you can tell me about the person who took Shizuru?"

She furrowed her brows in concentration and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not quite sure since it was so dark and they moved so quick, but I think it was a tall male. Other than that, I really couldn't see much else," she said regretfully.

A tall male? I thought, and wondered if it was Reito who was behind everything. If it was, who knows what unspeakable things he may be doing to Shizuru. I felt my heart aching with worry. I felt so helpless and wanted to run and frantically search for Shizuru everywhere. Every second that passed, was another second Shizuru may be under harm's way.

Nao finished bandaging my injuries and gave me some painkillers along with a bottle of water. "What is this place?" I asked, after I gulped down the pills.

Nao looked around, and said somewhat timidly - a tone I wasn't used to hearing from her, "It's sort of my own secret hideout," she confessed. "I just need to get away sometimes. You know, a sanctuary from the world."

I looked at Nao and saw her in a different light. Maybe she really wasn't as terrible as she portrayed herself to be. I at once saw my own self reflected in the younger girl - a person trying their best to hide themselves from the world.

"I know you must want to go and find Shizuru," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But you really do need to heal first."

I only stayed silent and groaned inwardly to myself. I really couldn't take doing nothing when I knew Shizuru needed my help.

Nao placed a hand on my leg and I froze from her unexpected touch. "Are you feeling better Natsuki?" she asked in an oddly sweet tone. I started to become uncomfortable from her touch. Could she…? My mind wandered off when she leaned in closer towards me, her cat-like green eyes shining with gentleness. "Why do you like Shizuru?" she asked me bluntly out of nowhere.

My throat felt dry as I blundered with my own thoughts. What was happening? "What are you talking about Nao?" I asked her in a low whisper.

Nao only smiled slightly, but frowned quickly afterwards. "You mean you never realized?" she asked me, her vividly green eyes now searching my face.

I was truly puzzled with everything. I didn't have time to dawdle with Nao's riddles. "I really don't know," I told her and she frowned again.

"You truly are dense, Natsuki," she scoffed. "I like you Natsuki, for a long time now. There I said it," she groaned. "I've fallen for the ice queen of Fuka Academy," she said more to herself than to me. She grasped the sides of her head as if wanting more than anything to not have feelings for me.

My body stiffened from her confession and I opened my mouth in awe at the sudden turn of events. I looked down and soon everything started to click in my head. "You're the one who fired the explosion at us, aren't you?" I said surely, and she released her hands from her head to smirk wryly at me.

"Hmph," she huffed. "I guess you're not so dense after all," she answered, and I quickly tried to scuffle to my feet, but she swiftly pulled me down with a hard tug. I fell back to the floor with a hard thud - knocking the wind out of me. I coughed and deeply inhaled a breath of air.

Nao stood above me with a crazed look on her face. "I can be more for you than Shizuru could ever be," she said gravely, and crouched down closer to my crumpled body.

"Where… is Shizuru?" I questioned between weak breaths. Nao looked irritated at the mention of Shizuru's name. "Please, do what you want with me, just don't hurt her," I pleaded, causing Nao to appear both sad and angry at my barter.

"You're just too much Natsuki," she chuckled and smiled mischievously at me. I became fearful and anxious - I just wanted to know if Shizuru was okay.

"Please, Nao, just at least tell me she's okay," my voice cracked from trying to hold back tears.

Nao took my chin into her hands and smirked. "She's fine, I'm sure," and I let out a shaky breath of relief. "At least that's entirely up to Reito," Nao added. My heart leapt at the news, and I was suddenly filled with blind rage when I figured that Nao had been stalling me all this time. I tackled Nao to the ground and grappled her neck. I was no longer thinking rationally. My eyes saw red, and I breathed heavily as I pinned Nao to the floor.

"Tell me where he took her!" I roared in her face. Nao struggled to regain her position of power, but my anger gave me a surge of strength she could not conquer.

When she figured she'd be unable to tear me off, she smiled with an air of arrogance and said, "He took her to the church last I heard. Who knows where he is now?" Nao said, with no hint of remorse in her voice. I nearly decided to choke her, but I saw a faint glint sparkling in her eyes - not quite as intense and beautiful as the one in Shizuru's eyes, but it was similar. It was a vague look of admiration, and I couldn't bring myself to inflict any further harm onto her. I roughly let her go and didn't look back as I got up to leave. When I nearly reached the door, I heard Nao sniffle faintly behind me.

"You know I did this all for you, Natsuki," she cried out, but I didn't turn to face her. "I really do like you despite what you may think," was the last thing I heard Nao say before I walked out the door and shut it behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

I shut the door and turned away from the unseemly shack - shutting out any more words Nao may have said. My head felt as if it were encased in a heavy fog. Everything suddenly made no sense. Nao claiming she has always liked me when I only ever knew her to think of me as her mortal enemy, made me nearly sick with confusion. Shizuru was no longer here to comfort me or give me her wise words of advice, and I feared I would never feel the safety of her presence by my side again.

My steps were heavy with exhaustion, but I walked, one foot after the other. I garnered strength from the thought of finding Shizuru, unharmed, with the same smile on her beautiful face when she'd see me come to rescue her from the clutches of the villain. I'd save her like all the heroes and princes of those dizzily romantic films. I'd destroy the villain and rescue the princess. Simple and happy, but life never really worked out in such a simple way. But I refused to see reality and dreamed that the princess will soon be back safely in my arms, and she'd kiss me - the kiss of true love. I daydreamed and moved onwards towards the church. Lost in my own fantasies and delusions of such a grand love, that I hoped did not exist only in movies. I wished and prayed for a happy ending. Why shouldn't we deserve such happiness? I refused to accept a tragedy as an ending to our story. I simply couldn't bear the thought of it.

The church's looming bell tower shadowed my entire being as if engulfing me like a hungry monster. I looked forlornly at the outside of the building, and my hope dwindled with each passing moment of dead silence. The building was painted white and it glowed in the darkness - a luster that seemed to haunt me, daring me to enter its confines. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I would be lying if I didn't admit I was terrified at the idea of not finding Shizuru alive, but my precious memories with her pushed back those dark thoughts into a place where I can never find them again.

Time seemed to slow as I pressed a hand to the solid double-doors of the church and pushed. It opened with what sounded like a sad creak - like a child weeping. Maybe I was jut over-thinking such simple, inane nuances. The pews lined the church in the shadows like distorted, doubled-over humans, and my eyes adjusted slowly to the sheer darkness surrounding me. I held my breath and listened. I strained my ears to hear a sound, any sound. I just wanted to know that I wasn't alone, but I didn't hear a single thing. Silence deafened me, muffled my every happy thought. The air felt heavy with dust and a foreboding unseen evil. It was ironic that such a frightful aura emanated from such a holy sanctuary.

I stepped further inside and my knees trembled with both sadness and terror. The sight of the empty chapel nearly incapacitated me -there was no Shizuru and no Reito. Had Nao lied to me? I felt weak again, but I shook it off fiercely - never wanting to feel so pitiful ever again.

"Shizuru!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I listened in self-pity as the sound of my voice called out Shizuru's name and echoed throughout the entire church. The tremors of my cry bounced off the rafters of the roof and the large bell in the loft above me, but afterwards, there was only that dreadful silence again. I collapsed onto a pew and placed a hand mournfully over my face. I was a poor excuse for a prince. I was simply incapable of filling such grandiose shoes, and the faster I accepted that fact, the better off Shizuru would be. "Shizuru," I said softly as I looked around hopefully - praying to the heavens to bring her back to me. "Please," I pleaded, "Please, bring Shizuru back to me," I begged the large stained-glass window depicting God in all his merciful glory. I felt there was nowhere else to turn - I was desperate. There was no time to pity my own self - I had to continue searching for Shizuru no matter how despairing the results may appear.

I bowed my head in prayer one last time and got up to leave - not wanting to waste any more precious time, but a flicker of movement I caught from the corner of my eyes, stopped me in my tracks.

I froze and braced myself. I stopped breathing to listen intently for any more sounds of movement. Then the thud of a footfall behind me caused me to spin around in defense, but an unexpected, heavy blow to my head knocked me to the floor.

I groaned in pain, barely able to stay conscious from the agonizing injury searing atop my scalp like unbelievably hot fire. I seethed in pain through my teeth and tried my best to ignore the loud throbbing in my brain.

A large shadow loomed over me and my eyes saw double as two blurry Reito's swam in front of my vision. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly and only one Reito was now smirking deviously above me - just as awful as two of him.

He roughly grabbed me by the lapels of my sweater and picked me up with ease. He peered closely at my face and smiled more widely at the sight of pain etched on my face. "I knew you would eventually come, Natsuki," he said, in that deep, booming voice of his.

"Where is Shizuru?" I gasped out through the pain crippling me. "T-tell me," I demanded shakily, and Reito only continued to smile that vague smile of his.

His grip on my sweater tightened and he shook in rage. "Shizuru is no longer a concern of yours!" He barked in my face. He looked mad, crazed. I struggled to wriggle out of his grip, but he was just too strong.

Reito then flung me across the room like a rag doll, and I crashed hard against a wooden table near the altar. My body was at its limit - I felt myself nearly falling into unconsciousness. Reito took slow and deliberate steps towards me, laughing manically all the while. It was strange to see the usually calm, cool, and collected Reito look so livid and crazy.

With the last of my remaining strength, I pushed myself off the ground and back onto my feet. I swayed back and forth from fatigue, but I adamantly stood my ground. Reito only chuckled at my efforts.

"Hahaha!" He laughed uproariously as I balled my hands into fists. "You're weak, Natsuki!" he scoffed. "You think you can beat me? I'm the man that Shizuru needs in her life - not a weak, little girl like you," he said lowly, and stepped closer towards me.

With all my might I swung my fist directly onto his face, catching him off guard. My knuckles made contact with his cheekbone with a sickening thud and my hand throbbed painfully from the hardness of his structured face. I shook the pain away as he staggered backwards while grasping the left side of his face. His eyes were watery and opened wide in shock. I felt myself wanting to collapse from exhaustion after putting all my energy in that one punch, but I forced myself not to.

"Heh," he chuckled, trying his best to mask his humiliation. "I guess you're not so weak after all." He took long, hard strides towards my swaying body and grabbed me by my collar. "But now it's my turn," he growled, and I braced myself for certain pain.

Unexpectedly, my body was blasted effortlessly from the propulsion of extreme force, and I crashed into the furthest corner of the room. I caught a glimpse of Reito being blasted away into the opposite wall before I collapsed into a heap on the floor. I strained my eyes towards the church doors and spotted Nao standing at the entrance with a fiery determination in her eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes and I yelled in pain when I realized I had fractured my shoulder from the blast. I was left immobilized and at the mercy of any danger around me.

Nao walked into the church towards Reito like a target missile and sent another blast directly towards him. Another monstrous boom shattered the entire left wall of the church into millions of pieces, and I heard Reito yell out in agony. I caught in Nao's eyes an intent to kill, but I blacked out too soon to see the rest of the events unfold.

The next thing I knew, I awoke to an urgent, but soft, whisper of a familiar voice. "Natsuki!" and firm arms tightly enveloped my weakened body - nearly crushing me from the force. I blinked several times until my vision resorted back to normal. Shizuru's worried face peered down at me, and I could see a small, white bandage covering a portion of her left cheek. I instinctively reached out to touch it. She was _real_. Warm. And here. With me.

Shizuru froze as I grazed the bandage tenderly with the tips of my fingers and said, "Please, tell me I'm not dreaming."

Shizuru's bright smile returned to her beautiful face - the most heavenly sight I could ever wish for - and she gave me a warm and loving kiss. Oh, how much I missed her soft lips on mine. Even though I could feel Shizuru's delicate mouth working its heat into my shivering body, I still could not stop thinking I was fantasizing the entire scene.

"You're not dreaming, Natsuki," Shizuru said, in a hushed whisper as if to chase away all of my doubt. She then kissed my forehead and I felt a tear fall from her eyes and onto my face. I held onto her torso firmly, and breathed in her clean scent as I pressed my cheek to her body like a child. I was too lost in Shizuru's presence to even begin to wonder where I was - I couldn't bear releasing Shizuru from my grasp ever again.

I looked around as we held each other and deduced that I was in a hospital - how I got there was a mystery to me. I nuzzled my face into the crook of Shizuru's neck and murmured, "I thought I lost you," I said sadly and whimpered at the tragic thought of being forever separated from her.

Shizuru picked my face up between her hands and looked deep into my eyes with those intense, deep-red irises of hers. My lips quivered as I forced tears back. She kissed both of my cheeks as I grasped onto her shoulders for dear life. I hadn't even thought if my grip was hurting her, but I couldn't stand the idea of never touching Shizuru ever again. No, such a thought, wouldn't remain in my mind a minute longer.

Shizuru brushed her lips against my forehead and placed light feathery kisses all over my face. I soaked up all of her love and sighed blissfully, happily. I had never felt so elated.

"I love you so much, Shizuru," I whispered earnestly and kissed her lips with vigor and passion I thought I didn't have the strength left for. Shizuru toppled backwards from the sudden force and I had almost forgotten, for a moment, what had happened to Nao and Reito.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to become inspired to write again. I hope everyone will enjoy the ending and be satisfied with it. Please enjoy the conclusion and a big thank you to all those who read my story and gave it a chance, especially to those who read up to the very end. **

**Chapter 13 (Conclusion) **

My eyes throbbed painfully from a dull ache that seemed to persist in annoying the very inside of my brain. A shooting pain seared through my limbs as my blood pumped fiercely through my veins as I drifted back to consciousness and out of the land of dreams and thoughts. Everything was still hazy when I opened my eyes - objects looked like fuzzy ghosts with evil faces. Their faces seemed to bore deep regrets and haunting memories into my mind. No matter how much I tried to rub away the dreary fog away from my eyes, all I saw was an unsettling white as my vision adjusted to the foreign brightness. _Where am I? _was the single, lone, thought reverberating echoing through my mind of consciousness and unconsciousness.

I was not coherent, but a fear still crept upon me as I felt a chill shake through my tired body. I felt my arms entangle and hold onto my own midsection - I wanted to feel myself - the warmth and flesh of what it meant to be alive. I grasped onto my body desperately and gasped softly when suddenly a firm hand locked onto mine as my fingers danced across my own flesh.

That hand, it felt so familiar, I thought to myself and opened my eyes to a clear vision for what felt like forever. It was Shizuru, beaming joyously down at me. Her golden locks hovered above my cheeks and tickled me. I giggled and instinctively moved my arms to wrap around her neck and pull her down closer to me. Shizuru's tears wet my face, but I didn't mind - I was just glad to know she was okay. An eerie calm settled around us, and I feared I may still be trapped in the land of dreams. "Are you real?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

Shizuru's eyes watered once more at my words, and she smiled with a mix of both joy and sorrow.

I wondered… if we were okay.

"Natsuki," Shizuru's lilting, melodic voice called out to me in what seemed like another dimension. I listened intensely for the sound of her voice again, but she no longer called to me as the area surrounding me seeped and was tarnished with blackness, blankness, and loneliness.

I searched and cried out for her to call my name once more, but all I could hear was the terrible silence. That awful silence which haunted my days and nights. That silence that chilled me to my core - debilitating any kind of strength I could find in myself. That silence which symbolized that I had failed - failed to save Shizuru. Then there was nothing, but darkness, and my body would freefall into the catacombs of a never-ending abyss. Any joy or rapture would fade, and only sorrow would remain - torturing me for my weakness and faults. I'd gasp, and it would only tighten the knot repressed deep in my chest. But then… I'd finally wake.

The next thing I knew, my eyes shot open in terror as my body jerked off the bed in a cold sweat. Shizuru jumped awake from my movements and grasped onto me. "Natsuki?" she whispered concernedly. We were back at her home, in her room, away from the depressing atmosphere of the hospital, but some nights, I felt as if I were still there - trapped and forced to remember the terrible night I almost lost Shizuru forever.

Shizuru hugged me tightly from behind as my fingers gripped onto the bed sheets beneath me that were now soaked in my sweat. I shivered and I felt Shizuru hug me even tighter.

"Still having those dreams?" Shizuru whispered in my ear and smoothed my hair to calm me. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and only nodded in response. Every night, I'd have the same dream, except this time, Nao and Reito didn't appear at the end. I shakily inhaled deeply and pressed a hand to my chest. My heart was beating ferociously and I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

I could feel Shizuru's warm breath dance around the curves of my ear and my breathing slowed and I opened my eyes. I could not seem to forget the terrible chill which ran through my body when I discovered the awful news about the police finding Reito and Nao's bodies in the bushes near the church. I had just completely recovered from my injuries and was about to sign out of the hospital when the news on the television screen flashed the segment. My eyes remain transfixed on the screen as I saw two gurneys with body bags being wheeled into an emergency vehicle. Once I realized it was Nao and Reito under the white, faceless cloths, I collapsed from shock.

It took me a while to initially get over the news, but most days, my mind couldn't seem to erase the haunting memory of Nao's last words to me. The girl in which I truly believed to be nothing but cruel, opened her heart to me and bore her honest truth to me, but I simply walked out on her without any kind, consoling words. I never told Shizuru about my encounter with Nao, for I believed it wouldn't make my nightmares any less terrible. It was a guilt I had to bear on my own.

Shizuru's breath warmed my neck as I remained deep in my own head. She was looking at me in the dark and gazed wonderingly at my silence. I felt her eyes on me - curious about my traumatic stress disorder that seemed to irritate my every thought whether it be night or day. Shizuru was the one who was kidnapped and bore the worst of it, but she was doing okay. I on the other hand, was once again, the weaker one.

I clasped a hand over my face and felt my palm covered in my sweat. I desperately wanted to tell Shizuru the guilt which continued to eat away at my happiness - how sad I was abut how indifferent I was to Nao, and how she still chose to help me in the end - sacrificing her precious life for an ungrateful person such as I am.

Shizuru only gazed at my actions which spoke volumes with how I was feeling inside. I felt her edge away slightly when I didn't say a word, but she then inched in closer till our flesh felt as if it was being molded into one being. "I wish I could chase away all of your nightmares," Shizuru said sadly and laid her chin upon my shoulder. I stared blankly out at the darkness of her room until my pupils adjusted enough to spot the Disney movies on her case.

I remembered how I wished nothing more than to be strong for Shizuru and looked upon my same unchanged self with shame. I hadn't transformed from the pathetic frog into the charming hero, or in my case, _heroine _- I was still the same weak girl Shizuru had met from the beginning. I started to become disgusted with my stubborn refusal to change - to be a better person I had once hoped to be. I seemed to only be getting worse. I wondered if Shizuru was getting tired of my own self-loathing.

"I'm surprised you've stayed with me for as long as you have," I finally whispered in a tired voice and looked at her with tear-glazed eyes. Shizuru's body flinched in surprise against me when she heard my words.

"Don't say such an awful thing," Shizuru said in a hushed whisper and pressed a cheek between my shoulder blades. She kissed the small of my back and trailed down along my spine. I shivered from the contrast of her warm lips against my cold skin.

I turned around to pick her head up and kiss her lips once. "Thank you, for being so patient with me," I told her and kissed her lips again. Shizuru leaned into the kiss and hugged me closer to her. I breathed in her scent deeply and suddenly felt the urge to cry. I felt her skin against mine and I was soon forgetting the tragedy which always haunted me. I became lost in Shizuru and her lips, her body, and her slow, melodic breathing. I was entranced and was transported into a world of brief sanctuary - a fantasy world. I laid Shizuru down and kissed the flesh between her collar bone. I felt her hands rove lazily through my hair as her breathing came out in rapid, short bursts. The squeeze of her hands as she tugged my hair lightly only encouraged me to move further down.

I laid down gingerly on top of her and our bodies connected naturally like pieces to a confusing puzzle. Everything was okay for now and I relished every moment my mind forgot the last sad smile I saw on Nao's face. I only saw the joyous smile on Shizuru's face and I was happy once more in what felt like a very long time. Shizuru pulled me down eagerly and I moved my lips down to the warm skin between her breasts and sucked gently on the sensitive flesh as I unfastened the buttons on her nightgown. Shizuru pulled my shirt off of me in one swift movement and I moved back up to kiss her deeply. Our tongues danced playfully and twirled together in an elaborate waltz as we explored each other's mouths. I tasted the unique sweetness that could only belong to her, and to her only, and my head felt dizzy with undying want.

I yearned to touch and explore Shizuru's body more than anything. Although we made love many times before, it always felt like the first time - I always desired to discover new untouched flesh and responses which could be elicited from Shizuru's lovely body. Our bodies were now completely stripped of any clothes, and we pressed our naked bodies close together and nearly burned from the intense heat emanating off our skins and heated up the atmosphere around us. My face felt hot with lust and desire as I kissed Shizuru's torso and then her hips. I felt her hips rising up off the bed as my kisses trailed closer to the inside of her thighs. I hesitated and Shizuru turned her gaze down at me.

Her eyes were glazed over and she was panting breathlessly. I stopped and stared at the sight before me and felt an immense joy I hadn't felt since the first time I realized I had fallen in love with Shizuru. I smiled at this sudden, unexpected joy overtaking my body and Shizuru smiled back. I moved back up to gaze adoringly into her eyes. I was lost in those lovely, yet strange, irises of hers. I kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. Shizuru closed her eyes as I kissed her and I felt happiness I could not describe with mere words alone. I had found the key to never-ending happiness, and I vowed I was always going to take full advantage of such an undeserved blessing.

I maneuvered my body in between Shizuru's legs and pressed down on her core. She gasped and moaned out softly when I did so. I began rubbing my body against hers in rhythmic movements. I soon felt Shizuru's juices coat the entire length of my thigh as I continued to press up against her and did so more forcefully when I heard her moan louder and louder with each thrust of my hips against her core. As Shizuru moaned, I kissed her neck and felt the vibrations of her moans tickle my lips. She grasped fiercely onto my shoulders and I felt her long nails digging painfully into my skin, but I didn't mind.

Shizuru's body started moving in perfect synch with my own as I felt myself reaching closer to my climax. "I-I," Shizuru stuttered in that adorable Kyoto-accent of hers. I knew what she meant and I grinded harder and faster against her as we both peaked together in a burst of white-hot ecstasy.

I lay exhausted and spent in her arms as Shizuru's quick breaths made the strands of my hair dance like leaves in the wind. I shut my eyes and listened to her heart as she had done so many times to my own. I heard it as sure and strong as the first time I listened for it's beat. The first time we had made love, I remembered laying against her chest, as I was now, and listened to the thumping of her heart whispering secrets I longed to uncover. I listened closely to her heart and realized we were back to how we started, and smiled. I picked my face up and laid my chin on her chest and gazed with slumberous eyes at Shizuru's pretty face in the dim darkness. I had always dreamed of finding a girl as wonderful as Shizuru and couldn't believe that my prayers were answered. She accepted me for all my shortcomings when I thought nobody ever could.

Shizuru noticed my eyes shining as I looked upon her. She smiled slightly and I smiled back. She pulled me up until our noses touched. I felt our lips brush teasingly against each other, but neither one of us would make the move to press them together. We remained an inch away from a kiss as I whispered earnestly, "I love you Shizuru, - I cannot tell you enough."

Our lips now grazed lightly against each other. "Natsuki, I will always be by your side to tell you I love you, and to hear you say the same to me for as long as you do."

I was now muttering against Shizuru's wet and warm lips as I nudged my face closer to hers. "I will love you forever," I told her and finally locked our lips to seal the promise in an invisible box I vow to open a million more times for as long as I love Shizuru - forever.


End file.
